


Senses

by bookworm03



Series: Girl Crush [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: Leslie struggles to work through her feelings about Ben. SomeSortOfAU





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble I put together this afternoon. I hope you enjoy.

She watches.

She watches him greet everyone politely as they file into the room. She watches Cindy beaming at his side and clasping hands warmly. She watches her arm slide around his narrow waist and the way her cheek settles against his shoulder. She watches the way Cindy flutters her eyelashes upwards and gazes at him with nothing but adoration.

She watches the way he watches _her_. It feels like too much, but she can’t tear herself away.

*****

She listens.

She listens to Cindy’s light laugh, which is punctuated with a noisy, smacking kiss. She listens to his soft chuckle and his meager protests that he’s probably done enough shots for the evening.

She listens when he asks her, Leslie, what her plans are, what she wants to do next, where she wants to be in a year. She listens to when he tells her not to go, not just yet. He pleads and she listens because it was meaningless anyway. She never wanted to leave.

*****

She breathes.

She breathes deeply when he leans in too close and the scent of his cologne floods her nostrils. She breathes in the scent of stale beer muddled with what’s left of a few glasses of wine as the night wears on and everyone starts to filter out. She breathes in Cindy’s crisp, floral perfume when she steps up to where he is and slides her arms around his waist.

Leslie forgot to put on perfume, so she smells like nothing, nothing memorable anyway. Nothing that would make him take pause and breathe her in as deeply as she’s breathing in him.

*****

She tastes.

She tastes wine on her tongue, and the occasional mouthful of vodka that she chases down with more wine because it’s that god awful. She tastes a chocolate truffle from a box sitting on their dresser in their bedroom that Cindy says he bought a few days before _just because_ and _isn’t he sweet?_

Leslie supposes he is. She supposes that’s why she’s thinking things she should not be thinking and has been for a very long time.

Later, she tastes him on her lips, tongue pressing against hers. She expects to taste the booze but she doesn’t. There’s nothing but him.

*****

She feels.

She feels his hand wrap around her forearm and her heart flutter when his brown eyes settle on hers. She feels his arm snug around her waist when he steps up behind her and asks if she needs anything. She feels her skin tingle where his fingers press into her hip. She feels dizzy when they’re leaning over the counter, talking, and his forehead rests against hers.

It’s just for a second, but she can’t push it away, no matter how much she tries.

She feels her stomach twist when he stares at her way too intensely and says he’s never had many feelings about the holidays because his dad’s an asshole who always ruins them.

She feels his breath on her skin, his chest against hers and the cold concrete on her back. She feels his eyes again, unrelenting, as if waiting for permission. She feels his hands skimming her sides and his nose bumping hers. She feels a shiver when he pulls away abruptly, running a hand through his hair repeatedly and trying to avoid looking at her.

But he fails. He says something and she says something and they go back and forth a few times never saying what they’re talking about but never needing to.

And then she feels him. His lips press and it’s softer than she’d expected, less pressure and more tugging. Her teeth flash and he yanks her against him and a strangled noise escapes her throat. Her fingers slide through his hair and his scruff burns her face and it’s good...it’s so, so good.

She has no idea how long they’re there, but when the kissing stops his hands stay on her. He leans, head on hers again, and they breathe.

She feels a pull towards him and for the second time that night she doesn’t want to go. She wants him to want her to stay.

And maybe he does, but if he did he would never say it. He’s drunk and Cindy’s upstairs, in their apartment, probably getting ready to crawl into their bed.

He opens the door and the winter air hits her face, body still burning from him. He goes one way and she walks towards the cab where he lifts his hand as she’s about to get in.

She feels excited and, just as quickly, close to tears. She calls Ann, but there’s no answer. She’s asleep, probably.

Leslie leans her head on the window and shuts her eyes.

She feels broken and whole all at once and somehow she’s okay with that.


End file.
